


Hello Old Friend

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ouija Board, fic I've been working on for over a week cause procrastination, sad boyyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: David finds an Ouija Board and decides to play it with the campers, but gets 'hurt' in the end.





	Hello Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing people do ouija board fics for this fandom and thought, why not write one myself. So here it is folks!

"Are you ready campers?"

David held out a board and an oversized wooden chip. Neil stared at the jolly man with confusion. So did everyone else, except Max. Nikki beamed.

"Oh! What's that!"

David seemed to beam a tad as well.

"Well glad you asked, Nikki! This is an ouija board! I found it in the storage room and thought since we're out here telling ghost stories, why not try to communicate with one."

Some of the campers grew interested whilst others seemed to just stare with the same dull expression they would have. Max snorted, pulling his cup of hot cocoa away from his mouth.

"You really think that'll communicate with spirits? That's like believing a unicorn exists."

Nerris stared at Max with wide, teary eyes.

"They don't exist?"

David quickly placed the ouija board on the ground and sat by it.

"Who wants to try it out?"

Nikki jumped up at the idea and sat down next to the red headed counselor, vibrating slightly at the amount of energy coursing through her veins. Harrison also seemed to be interested and sat next to the vibrating girl. Max got up and sat down between the magic boy and David.

"You know what, I'll join for the fuck of it."

"Language Max."

Max rolled his eyes and sipped his cocoa. David pulled out the planchette and placed it in the middle of the board. David, Nikki, Harrison, and Max placed their hand on the wooden chip and moved it in a circle. David started it.

"Would any spirits like to communicate with us tonight?"

They all sat still and waited for a response. The other campers looked at the board in curiosity. It took a good ten seconds until the planchette moved. 

(Yes)

Max stared down at the word with wide eyes but then looked at the others. Harrison was nervous, Nikki stared at it with wide eyes, and David's smile lowered. Okay, it was just one move. Maybe someone moved it. Nikki spoke up first.

"What's your favorite animal!"

The chip paused, then moved around to the letters that would show their answer.

(O-c-e-l-o-t)

Nikki stared at the answer with awe. 

"Good choice!"

'Okay, surely someone moved it.' Max thought as Harrison was coming up with a question. 

"What's your favorite magic trick?"

The chip moved more rapidly this time.

(R-a-b-b-i-t-T-r-i-c-k)

Harrison smiled at the ghost's answer. He couldn't agree more with them. Max, on the other hand, was fuming. Ghosts couldn't be real. David stared down at the planchette and smiled slightly. He obviously had a question in mind. 

"What is your favorite kind of tree?"

Of course he would ask that question. Nonetheless, the planchette moved again. 

(S-p-r-u-c-e)

David beamed even more. Max was at his limits.

"This can't be real! One of you is moving it!"

The three of them shook their heads. Max got even more pissed.

"LIARS!"

Max turned his head to Preston. Preston flinched back at Max's stare.

"You! Think of a number and don't tell anyone!"

Preston nodded his head furiously and sat there. Max looked down at the board again with a scowl.

"What number is Preston thinking of?"

The chip didn't move. It didn't move for twenty seconds. As Max smiled victoriously and was about to say some snide remark about how he was right and this was dumb, the chip moved. 

(2)

Everyone looked back at Preston, who looked like he was paler than usual. He looked like he was actually going to faint. Max couldn't believe it. Before he can process the situation at hand, Nikki shouted another question.

"Oooooo! Where are you now?"

The planchette moved a tad, then hesitated. It moved towards the letters awfully slow.

(D-a-v-e-y)

The three kids looked at David. He seemed a tad bit unsure of what to do. He stuttered on his first words.

"T-to my right or left?"

The chip moved again.

(L-e-f-t)

Max and David looked to that spot, but of course nobody was there. Max scooted away a tad and David looked to be a bit shaken. Harrison spoke.

"Are you a bad, or a good ghost?"

Harrison could feel the multiple glares piercing through him. It was a dumb question but he had to know. The chip moved eagerly.

(G-o-o-d)

Everyone audibly sighed in relief. Max punched Harrison's arm, earning him a yelp. David took a good bit to think about his question. 

"Do you prefer the daytime or nighttime?"

And it moved.

(S-u-n-s-e-t)

David eased up a bit and laughed slightly to himself. He was definitely a bit spooked. Max only had one question in mind. A question equally as bad as Harrison's, but he had to say it.

"Do you hate anyone here?"

Max felt the glares and the worry from others. It packed a lot of stress and made him uneasy to watch the chip move.

(C-a-m-e-r-o-n-C-a-m-p-b-e-l-l)

The ghost hated the creator of this camp? That was strange. Max had to continue.

"Why do you you have Cameron Campbell?"

(H-e-H-u-r-t-M-e)

"How did he hurt you?"

(E-X-P-E-R-I-M-E-N-T)

They all stared at the board in shock, and yet, fear. Experiment? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He knew that in Campbell's old summer home he had some weird genetic experimentation thing going on. Also that one kid that was with them at the time was super weird and extremely scared of that place… wait that kid. 

Max looked up at Nikki, who seemed to be in a contemplative state as well. He then looked to Neil, who looked extremely pale. Did he think about the same thing too? Max had to cut the silence.

"Is your name Jasper?"

The planchette moved, then stopped. It stopped for a good three seconds, then moved.

(Yes)

The other campers didn't get why or how Max could guess the ghost's name right, but they didn't want to know why or how when they saw his face twist into relaxation yet sorrow. Nikki was still processing everything, and Neil still looked like he was about to faint. Harrison sat there confused. He spoke up.

"Were you a camper here?"

(Yes)

"What type of friends did you have."

The chip seemed to go everywhere for a bit, then it spelled a very familiar name.

(D-a-v-e-y)

The campers now noticed the silent sobs. Everyone looked to see where is was coming from and their eyes landed on David. David had streams of tears pouring down his face. He was shaking and breathing irregularly. He stared wide eyed at the planchette. He would hiccup a lot. Everyone didn't know what to do. 

Nikki, even though she's still processing things, spoke aloud.

"How do you feel about David crying?"

She quickly covered her mouth. The words must've slipped from her mind. The chip moved.

(D-o-n-t-C-r-y-D-a-v-e-y)

His crying worsened. His hiccups turned into drenched sobs. Nobody knew what to do. The chip kept repeating the letters but eventually stopped. David was suddenly shivering and had grown goosebumps. The campers still had no idea what to do. Some considered getting Gwen, others just sat there. A good three minutes of sobbing has gone by and David was calming down. He sniffled a tad and wriggled his fingers slightly. He spoke up.

"I-I-It was nice talking with you friend, but we have to go."

The chip moved again.

(O-k)  
(Goodbye)

David got up and wiped the extra tears from his eyes.

"Camp fire is over. Go to bed everyone."

The counselor walked away to his cabin. Campers started walking to their tents as well. Nikki quickly grabbed the ouija board and planchette and ran to Max and Neil. They stared at her, then at the board, and nodded.

~~~

"You know what, I kinda regret doing this now."

Neil stared at the multiple knick knacks that dusted up in Campbell's old summer home. The atmosphere was tense and rather damp. Nikki placed the board on the floor and put the lit lantern beside it. The three of them sat in a circle with their hands on the planchette. They moved it in a circle while Nikki began to start the game.

"Are there any spirits that would like to communicate with us tonight?"

They stopped moving the chip and waited. It took a good ten seconds until it moved again. 

(Yes)

Everyone looked at each other before Max spoke up.

"Are you Jasper?"

(Yes)

"Wait, why can't you appear to us like last time?"

(N-e-w-m-o-o-n)

Neil snapped his fingers. His two friends looked at him in confusion. 

"The New Moon! The thing that the Quarter Master told us about. I guess he can only appear to us when it's the new moon."

They both nodded. Max blinked at the realization.

"I guess that makes sense."

They sat there wondering if it really was true or if it was just the Quarter Master trying make the kids avoid Spooky Island. Who knew. Neil started to ask his questions.

"So Jasper… did you meet David when you were in camp?"

(Yes)

"Were you two close."

It paused. 

(I-P-r-e-s-u-m-e-S-o.)

They stared at that answer. Nikki began to ask her questions too.

"What did you mean by 'experiment?'"

(D-o-w-n-s-t-a-i-r-s)

Oh yeah. That place with all the blood, hair, and other torture devices. Cameron Campbell must've used it on Jasper's body.

"Why did he do that to you."

(L-a-w)

Max stared at the answer with a bitter taste. 

"To get away from the law. Like Jasper never fucking died in vain and was in good hands. Tch."

Neil nodded his head in agreement. Nikki stared at Max with a disappointed yet agreeing nod. Max asked Jasper a question.

"Did your parents sue him?"

(Yes) (B-u-t-F-a-i-l-e-d)

He must've had good lawyers. Shit… This was all sorts of fucked up. The group stared at the chip with a new found dread. Something their age shouldn't understand, yet did. Max started pondering about David and how he was taking things currently. Of course he cried, but the feeling of having your dead friend communicate to you after who knows how long has a deeper impact than just making you cry. Max gripped the the chip a tad bit tighter.

"Are… Are you okay now? Or with being dead?"

(Yes)

Neil smiled slightly at the answer. Max internally smiled for Jasper. At least he's doing good now.

Nikki got up with a grunt.

"Well… this has been disturbing. I'm at the boat if you need me!"

And just like that, she was off. Neil lifted his hand from planchette and stood up.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't mess herself up. We'll be by the boats Max."

There goes Neil. 

Max sat there, hand on planchette, frazzled out of his mind yet still able to comprehend things. He can feel everything get colder around him. The tension was lighter but it still held a thickness to it. Max can feel his hand, the one on the planchette, tingle. A tingle that felt almost like someone else had their hand on his. He finally had a question. Max asked the question, and in response, the planchette flung itself to Max, landing on his lap. He knew what it mean't.

~~~

It was one in the morning. Max walked up to the Counselors Cabin. He can't believe he was going to do something for a ghost but there's always a first time for everything, right? The blue hooded boy sighed and gently knocked on the door, keeping the ouija board tucked under his arm. He waited for a good bit. A couple minutes passed and he knocked harder on the door. Fumbling footsteps were heard after the knock. They got closer and closer until the knob turned.

It was David. He looked dull and tired. His eyes were a tad bit puffy and pink. Max could tell that the experience affected him a lot.

"What are you doing this late at night Max?"

Max sighed and walked in the cabin. David closed the door and looked at him, curious as to what he's doing. The boy walked to a closet, opened it, and threw the ouija board and planchette in it. David walked over to him. 

"Is that what you wanted to do?"

The boy sighed again and stared at David. He looked at him with his fierce turquoise eyes. 

"Look, I know that being contacted by Jasper is well…"

Max scratched the back of his neck and stared at the floor, trying to find the right words.

"… It's surprising, and unexpected, and it probably hurts as well."

He looked back at the councilor. In return, he looked back at the boy with curiosity. Max sighed once again.

"After you went back here, me, Nikki, and Neil went to Spooky Island and used the ouija board."

David gave him a stern look, but it softened again.

"Jasper communicated to us again and we found out somethings about him, one of those things is that's he's doing alright, despite being alone."

Max softened his expression, showing David a sense of vulnerability in him. David kneeled down on the floor and waited for Max to continue.

"I mean, he also told us some fucked up things as well but I don't think you want to hear it. Point is, even though it hurts knowing your friend has been stuck here on this hellhole of a world, he's doing okay."

Max has been quickly enveloped in a hug by David. At first he struggled to get out of his grip, but relaxed and let it happen. He can hear the man sniffle from time to time, but that's it. David pulled away from the boy and looked at him with teary eyes and a soft smile.

"Thanks for telling me Max."

The boy looked back at him with a dull expression but patted the counselor's shoulder.

"Now get some rest. You look like shit."

David got up and laughed. Max headed towards the door, but before Max left, he stopped and looked at David, who called out to him.

"… Good night Max."

The boy scowled in return, but the red head left already. Max sighed and turned towards the door again.

"Good night to you too Campman."

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain ghost watched the two of them with sorrowful glee.


End file.
